World Domination with just an Alice
by rejected-pen
Summary: A new alice has entered Gakuen Alice. An Alice that has an ability greater than that of Natsume's. An ability to wreak havoc even the higher ups can't settle. What Alice could do such things? Read up!
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Alice**

Chapter 1 : **The Arrival**

* * *

Clack  
(The sound of the main gate closing shut)  
"So, this is Gakuen Alice, eh? Not bad."  
"This way, little miss."  
Grins  
"I'll be having some fun here."  
Steps

* * *

A newcomer,  
A new student,  
A new Alice,  
What will this addition do to Gakuen Alice?

* * *

"So this is supposed to be my class eh?" I silently told myself. I rested my hand on the door. I heaved a sigh as I pushed open the door. The class was in a chaotic condition with students floating in the air, scribbles pollute the air, weird kids dancing uncivilized dances together. I decided that this class will need major changes. What annoyed me the most was the fact that no one bothered that a stranger had just stepped into their class. There wasn't any teacher in class either. What terrible management. Everyone should notice me. I should be acknowledged, as the one with the most powerful Alice in this school.

"Attention students!" I stood on the teachers' table. "I said, Attention!" I shouted. Then came a shout, "Aaah! A new student!" A girl with 2 ponytails tied up high suddenly pointed at me. What an unmannered person. Pointing is after all, a rude gesture. Brushing her off for now, I decided that I ought to introduce myself. "My name is, Natsuhi. Nice to meet you all," ending it with a perfect curtsey. A dark haired girl with slight curls at the end of her hair suddenly spoke up, "How annoying, her name sounded similar to Natsume-sama's name. What is your Alice?" 'Annoying she said, I'll deal with her later but for now, I can't have someone with a name similar to mine in the same class.' I thought to myself. "So, who is this Natsume?" I asked. All of a sudden, my skirt caught fire and a dark haired boy with both his legs on the table answered, "I am…" The whole class gasped as the small fire on my skirt started licking up more of it. "Then I shall show you my Alice, as an introduction to the class, Natsume-kun." The fire immediately disappeared and he started towards me and gave a deep bow, "Sorry about your skirt. I shall get you a new one. I am inferior to your Alice, Natsuhi-sama." "That's a good boy," I smiled. The whole class was silent and shocked. As I expected, this boy who is rather quite dashing with this dangerous Alice is probably the idol of the class. With him under my control, I have got my Alice' acknowledgement from everyone. This school will be mine.

"Pheromone Alice?" The girl with the 2 ponytails asked. "No Mikan." A girl with short hair replied in a serious tone. "It's total mind control…" The class gasped. "You got it right. What's your name?" "Hotaru, Imai Hotaru." She answered monotonously. I smiled at her. "Well then, Natsume-kun will give me a tour around the school and I shall sit by his side-. "You can't!" The girl I supposed was Mikan blurted. "I am Natsume's partner and… and… he's supposed to show me around the school… It's not that I like it but you can't use your alice to control people that way!" "Ooh? Natsume has a partner? By the way, I shall use my Alice as I please." I intended to force her to apologize but no matter how much I tried, it wouldn't work. "So, you have the nullifying Alice. Am I right?" Mikan pursed her lips which I took it as a yes. "Interesting. Girl, you shall be my rival." I laughed in glee at the thought that Mikan is in a great disadvantage. With my Alice, her alice is naturally my natural enemy but she probably doesn't have total control of her own Alice. After all, glances at Mikan she has only '1' star and I've got the 'special' star. My victory is certain. "Natsume!" Mikan burst out, "Snap out of it already!" Natsume replied, "Shut up, polka-dots. I never wanted to be your partner." Mikan was at first taken aback but before she could come out with a reply, Ruka ran up towards Natsume and shook him hard. "Natsume, are you alright?" Natsume nodded in reply. I just smiled to myself because, with my Alice, everyone is my puppet. This school shall be my stepping stone to world domination where everyone shall be at my mercy and I shall be god.

"Narumi-sensei! Natsuhi, she-" Mikan started crying out to a beautiful blonde young man. "Aah, Mikan. So I suppose you've all known about your new classmate? Then I shall begin the lesson for today. Everyone to your places." Mikan seemed as though she wanted to say more but Hotaru practically dragged her back to her seat and the class commenced.

* * *

Next Chapter: **From Hotaru's point of view!**

**Disclaimer**: Characters aren't mine. Storyline is XD.  
Author's Note: **I shall only continue if you would review my fic **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Hotaru's Point of View.**

**_During Free Time_**

"Ho-ta-ruuuu!" Mikan came hugging my arm, damping my shoulder with her tears, in a helpless kind of way. I decided it was best to ignore her for now. With a problematic student in class, Natsuhi, I could turn it to my favour. If I were to solve this problem, I should be able to get the student award easily.

My first step would be reading her mind. "Kokoroyomi-san, did you read her mind?" I turned towards Kokoroyomi who was looking rather pale. Mikan had started easing her grip on my arm, slowly looking up to listen in on my conversation.

Kokoroyomi looked away, in a terrified kind of way. "So, it's that bad." I said, jotting down my thoughts on a little piece of paper. Mikan immediately asked, "What do you mean by 'that' bad?" in a very loud manner. Again, I decided to ignore her and told Kokoroyomi that we're on his side. "Kokoroyomi, we're not controlled by Natsuhi and I don't plan on it either so you can trust me." Kokoroyomi still looked at me disbelievingly, refusing to open up his mouth. Then, I decided that the only way to prove it was to show the me that everyone knows. "I'll let you rent any one of my inventions with a 50 discount. How's that?" It was then that Kokoroyomi started easing up, relaxing his tense facial muscle. Kokoroyomi started looking around to see if there are anyone else than us within hearing range before saying one word, "Puppets."

"Puppets?" I asked. "We are her puppets. It would seem that she could control more than 1 person at once for a long period of time. She plans to dominate the world" Mikan seemed to have frozen on my shoulder. She must be terrified to be named her rival. Kokoroyomi then spoke up again with a weak smile, "Mikan, don't worry. She wouldn't do anything to Natsume. He is her trump card." I turned around to face Mikan, "Mikan, did you have feelings for Natsume?" Mikan immediately took a step back, her face scarlet red, then started shaking her arms wildly and sputtered messily. "No! No! No! What gave you that idea!" I shrugged at her bad acting and turned towards Kokoroyomi once again. Kokoroyomi then started saying monotonously, "_She DID like Natsume… She liked Natsume… I should just give it up… Damn it! Kokoroyomi, you don't need to say it out loud. Argh. This is so embarrassing._" Then footsteps can be heard running away from the scene. "Ruka… huh?" I took a glance at Mikan who is still flustered over my query and probably didn't hear what Kokoroyomi just said. This may turn difficult because, Mikan is supposed to be my trump card against Natsuhi. "Thanks Kokoroyomi." I took Mikan's hand and started for the exit and paused for awhile as something came into mind. "By the way, Kokoroyomi-san. None of my inventions are currently open for rent… " I then took out one of my new invention which I would like to call 'Hammemory' and knocked it on his head lightly. After that, I continued dragging Mikan with me to my laboratory.

* * *

**Explaination of Beta-type Hammemory**

Hammemory is a hammer-shaped invention that functions as a tool to wipe out a person's memory. To use the hammemory, hit the targeted person's head with it. The force acted on the hammer indicates the length of time the memory has been erased from the time the target is hit. The hammemory is still being tested and not advisable to be used. Usage may cause temporary side-effects.

* * *

"…What was I doing here" Kokoroyomi thought to himself then decided he had to go to the _men's_ where he noticed every guy in it is staring at him in a weird kind of way. Before he could do any of his "business" in there, he let out a piercing scream when he found out he had somehow turned into a girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Upon reaching my laboratory, I locked the main entrance and proceeded to me personal lab, also locking the door so that no one under the control of Natsuhi could enter. I held both Mikan's arms and asked her, "Do you want to save Natsume, Mikan." Mikan clenched her fist lift it up to her chest, staring at me with determined eyes. "Of course I want to! I don't want any of my friends to be controlled by her. Wouldn't anyone be thinking along the same lines?" I let go of Mikan's arm and sighed. I looked out of my currently grilled window and said, "You must know that you're the only one who can stop her?" Mikan remained silent so I continued, "And Natsuhi knows that as well. That's why she named you her rival." Mikan stared at her feet and still no reply. I looked at her sadly and said, "Your life is in danger but this is only something you can do. Stop her. Awaken your Alice. Natsume, Ruka, Narumi-sensei, your grandfather, no, the entire world needs you!" Mikan's legs collapsed unto the ground and she started to burst into tears. I guess that must have been too much pressure for her but there is no other way around it. I took up my baka gun and shot several shots at her. Mikan winced in pain but stopped crying. "Mikan, is this a good time to cry?" Mikan froze at my statement for a minute or two then started to get up, wiping away her tears and said, "Hotaru, Gomenasai!" and gave a deep bow. When she lifted up her head again, I was happy to see the determined look on her face. "There isn't much record on your Alice so for starters, I recommend you to watch this movie first." "Movie?" I handed her a DVD. "The In-Cre-Di-Bles. Does it have subtitles?" I was starting to wonder if Mikan can do it after all. "Hotaru. I don't have any DVD-player." I sighed and said she could use the one in the room above the lab and even told her to take note of the character named Violet. Mikan skipped out of the room, hugging the DVD while I turned to my work table. I'll need to make something to secure anyone from Alices… namely, Natsuhi's mind-control Alice. This will probably take the whole night.

Soon after, Mikan appeared once again in Hotaru's lab with a hairband, a mask and a tight-fitting suit. Hotaru looked up wearily at Mikan then went back to her work. Mikan then started spinning around and said merrily, "What do you think of this costume?" she then skipped towards Hotaru, "I found this in one of the boxes upstairs. All I need is a wig or a black hair dye." Hotaru ignored her as she was too absorbed (or trying to) in her work. Mikan, not happy with Hotaru ignorance started nudging Hotaru and pestered her for an opinion. "Ne, ne, ne, Hotaru.. What do you think? Why did you have all these stuff packed up in there anyway?" Hotaru finally snapped back at her, "You're too easily influenced." Mikan tilted her head and asked, "What?" Hotaru unwillingly took her eyes off her work to face Mikan then started pointing at Mikan's "accessories" saying, "That hair band works as a cap, the mask enables you to look through walls and the suit enables you to swim like a dolphin in water. It has nothing to do with the movie that I've shown you." Mikan tilted her head to the other side and said, "You told me to take note of Violet and I did! I just need to dye my hair black and-" "Mikan." Mikan immediately paused, realizing that she wasn't thinking on the same wavelength as Hotaru. Hotaru heaved a sigh and said, "I wanted you to see how Violet controls her power as you have a power although very different yet similar to hers, minus her ability to go invisible… It's the barrier. You may be able to create a barrier where no one is able to use or be used by any Alice while in it." Mikan burrowed her eyebrows as if deep in thought as she slowly removed her accessories. Hotaru then went back to work as Mikan started to turn towards the door. "Ne, Hotaru," Mikan asked with a small voice. Hotaru replied casually, "Nande? What is it?" Mikan beamed and said, "I'll go back first so please open the gate." Hotaru nodded and took out a remote control with only one button and clicked on it. Mikan then walked out of Hotaru's lab. Hotaru paused her work and looked at the accessories Mikan messed with. Hotaru smiled sadly as she muttered, "How naïve. She's still a gullible innocent child afterall." And went back to work till the morning sun rises.

* * *

Next time:**Mikan's POV!**

_p/s : reviews are appreciated XD_


End file.
